1 New Message
by iwillanswertosatan
Summary: Addison and Alex as fuckbuddies. Will the rest of them find out? Set S3. Rated T for strong language
1. Flying Solo

**Hi! Maybe some of you know me from the stories 'Torn' and 'Elevator Speech', and here I'm again with an Addex fic, of course :) I hope you like it! I was super excited for the idea and I wanted to get it up as fast as possible so maybe it goes a little fast. I also had a lot of explaining to do so there will be more dialogue and less description in the following chapters. **

"He stares at her."

"She's gorgeous."

"But with lust, passion even."

"Can you blame him?"

Alex overheard the nurses gossiping as he was filling out a chart at the nurse's station. He was 100 % sure it was about him and Addison because they were pointing at him with their eyes and because they had a reason to gossip.

Addison and Alex, who once hated each other, had become civil towards each other. And all of that civilness had leaded into friendship. And we all know what happened after that. That's right, they became friends with benefits. It started out as an 'accident', 'something that will never be spoken of again' but when Addison and Alex had just had one of their infamous arguments, Addison pulled Alex into an on-call room to reprove him and before they knew it they were kissing each other passionately. After this incident their make out sessions became more frequently and they ended in their current relationship. It had been going on for 5 months, and the other's suspected nothing. Well, maybe they suspected something, but a Seattle Grace nurse wouldn't be a Seattle Grace nurse if they didn't gossip.

Alex loved their little arrangement, he could 'do' her whenever he wanted without it meaning anything else. Just a page or a text and she was waiting for him in the nearest on-call room. And he sure used his privileges with her a lot. It started with once a week maximum but now, 5 months later, they were up to 2-3 times a week minimum. Alex loved being with her, and he loved having sex with her. Saying that she was gorgeous was an understatement and he was sure that every single male, or some females, would gladly be in the position he was.

"Doctor Karev."

Her voice snapped him out of his daydreaming, "Doctor Montgomery, what can I do for you?"

"I've got a c-section scheduled for now and since you've been doing such great work on my service, I thought maybe you could do the surgery all by yourself." She flashed a genuine smile and tilted her head to the side.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'll observe though, for when you screw up."

Addison walked towards the elevator that leaded them to the OR floor and Alex was walking beside her. Normally interns walked a little behind the attending, but since.. that.. happened they walked next to each other. The elevator they got on was empty and they had to go down 6 floors. As soon as the doors closed they both attacked each other's mouth and body at the same time, like they had arranged this. Addison's nails were carving in his back and his hands slipped in her pants. The first time he did that she was shocked, but now she only encouraged him. They couldn't have sex in the elevator before surgery, so she knew he was just teasing her. The elevator doors opened too soon for them but they walked out like professionals.

* * *

"So you're ready for it?" Addison asked him while they were scrubbing in.

"You bet your ass I'm ready. I've never been more ready in my entire life."

"Good. After you Dr. Karev." She said as they were walking in the OR.

* * *

"Honestly I'm quite impressed. I taught you well." Addison said as they were heading to the elevator.

"I thought you were already familiar with my skills?" Alex said with a wink at the end and Addison let out a giggle.

"I'm just happy you gave that woman her beautiful son without doing any damage. Really, textbook Karev."

This time there were other people with them on the elevator so there was no way they could get away with touching each other right now. But they both knew without telling that later this day he would get a text from Addison saying she wanted him. And when they got off the elevator they each walked into different directions. Alex to inform the new father that the surgery went good and Addison to freshen up before taking out her cell phone to sent the for Alex long awaited message.

**_1 new message: Addie_**

_Maybe you can teach me your skills? OCR 5 x_

**OCR is short for on-call room, incase you didn't know :) Did you enjoy it? Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. You Do It Well

**Hi! Here I am with the second chapter :) It's smut and fluff and I should probably tell you it's rated M for language and for .. y'know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it**

Alex was walking casually to on call room number 5. He was walking like he was about to see a patient but actually his body wanted to run. He wanted to get to Addison and her magnificent body as quickly as possible. But people might suspect something if he ran so he walked. He was almost there but all of a sudden Dr. Bailey popped up.

"Karev!" She barked. And immediately his mind ran through all the things he did to see what he could've done wrong. "Heard you just flew solo. Congratulations." Her face didn't show any expression, as usual, but he knew she meant it.

* * *

Addison had already arrived in the on-call room before Alex did, like most of the time. Addison wanted to welcome him in a special way, sort of as a congratulations for doing his first solo surgery, but she had no idea how. Plus she loved it when her intern tore her clothes of her body. Addison had changed back into her signature black dress and high heels, her hair was down and she looked fabulous, as always. She was sitting on the bed waiting for Alex to enter.

A knock.

"Occupied" Addison said. It was her sign of keeping other people outside, but Alex knew he was the exception. He opened the door calmly and made sure he locked it.

"So I wa-" Addison started but she was cut off by his finger on her lips.

"Shh. Thought you wanted me to teach you? I'll tell you what to do." Alex normally wasn't the person who talked before or during sex. He mostly just did his thing and ran off to find a surgery. But they were both liking where this was going.

"Yes I do, teach me Dr. Karev." Addison said teasingly, getting lost in their teacher-student game. She stood up and walked a little closer to Alex.

"Well first of all, you start with a good kiss." Alex cupped her face in his hands and their tongues swirled like crazy. Alex pulled back and continued his performance, " Then you need to take off your dress." Alex sat down on the bed and Addison stood in front of him, lifting her dress over her head. She now showed a beautiful silk red lingerie set. "Now, how would you proceed, _Dr. _Montgomery?"

"Take off, my bra?" she said, again with a seductive tone, while slowly taking off her bra. Alex had seen her naked a thousand times but every time it felt like the first time. She was breathtaking.

Alex stood up and came over to her. "Wrong." He said, and spanked her. She let out a shriek, "Ooh, Dr. Karev." He walked around her and sat on the bed again, Addison still standing in front of him. She took off her panties and Alex, who was still fully dressed, came back over to her and guided her to sit on the bed. Now he was the one to stand in front of her saying, "Now, you should do your thing." Addison knew exactly what he meant and she licked her fingers before slipping them in her center. It didn't took her long to climax and when she did, Alex couldn't take it any longer. He took off his clothes as fast as he could and had mind-blowing sex with her.

* * *

When they were done he gathered his clothes and threw them back on. He firmly grabbed her head and pressed his lips onto hers saying; "Thanks." And he went out off the door. This was it. This was their little arrangement. Any other girl would've felt used but Addison knew this was part of the deal, so she got into her dress, and tried to make something of her hair that had been messed up. She sighed before she opened the door and get into the real world. She hadn't even set a foot out of the on-call room or she was being attacked by Mark.

"Red, what do you think about it? You, me in a hotel room?"

"Oh come on, Mark! That ship has sailed a long time ago!"

"I know but don't you have your needs? I'm not saying we should get together, I just want your body, not you."

"Wow, you really know the perfect things to say to a woman, don't you?" Addison said sarcastically. "Go find some intern to screw, see you later." Addison lifted her cheek and Mark placed a soft kiss on it. He may be inappropriate, but he's still Mark, one of her best friends.

Addison walked towards the nurse's station when she heard her cell phone beeping. She took it out and smiled when she saw the screen.

**_1 new message: Alex K._**

_Can't wait to fuck you again. _

Addison bit her lip and her fingers were already typing a reply. The message popped up Alex's screen a second later.

**_1 new message: Addie_**

_I bet you can't. Look for me at the M&M, I'll save you a seat. X_

* * *

Alex had brought a pack of Twizzlers to the M&M. If he was going to sit there for a couple of hours watching his superiors take the blame for their mistakes, he might as well sneak in some candy. But as soon as he sat down next to Addison he lost his pack of Twizzlers immediately. His friends didn't sit far away from them and they were giving him signs such as "Come over here!" and "Why are you sitting there?" He simply shouted at them, "There was no place else to sit." His friends rolled their eyes and continued talking to each other.

"So why do I need to sit with you?" Alex asked

"Well, the light'll go out any minute now, Karev, use your brain."

Their personal relationship might've changed drastically but their professional relationship didn't. Alex didn't mind it when she snapped at him and she didn't mind it when he snapped at her. After all they were still Alex and Addison and once they couldn't stand each other.

The lights went off and you were barely able to see who was sitting next to who. Perfect, they both thought. Dr. Richard Webber was the first to talk. None of it was Addison's specialty so she didn't bother listening, Neonatal always was the last specialty to be discussed. Normally Addison wouldn't have even bothered to come but now she had something special in mind.

Richard had only been talking for five minutes, which she decided had been long enough, and started her plan. Addison put the Twizzlers away and put her hand on his leg. She started rubbing it up and down and Alex knew the 'other show' had begun, he just sat back and relaxed. Luckily he was still wearing his scrubs so it was easier for Addison to slip her hand into his pants. She started teasing him and Alex tried to suppress a gasp which made Addison smile. She felt him growing in her hand and she rubbed his manhood repeatedly up and down and it didn't take Alex long to come all over Addison's hand. She wiped her hand clean with a paper towel and put it in the pockets of her lab coat.

Now it was Alex's turn. He softly cupped her breasts and slipped his hand into her bra to play with her nipples. Meanwhile Dr. Burke had started talking and Alex decided to leave her chest and moved his hands to her legs, which were crossed. As soon as his hands touched her legs, Addison opened them. He pushed up the skirt of her dress and his fingers pushed the layer of fabric that blocked him from giving her, her pleasure to the side. He was surprised to find her already wet enough and quickly slid two fingers into her. She gasped and when she felt the person next to her was looking at her, even though she couldn't see anything, she tried to disguise it as breathing by exhaling loudly. With all of the excitement that came with this it didn't take her long to climax and Alex licked his fingers clean wile Addison adjusted her dress. They repeated their previous actions two more times and when they were about to start round 4, the M&M was finished and the lights went back on. Addison and Alex didn't even look at each other and went to their respective locker rooms to pick up their bags and head home, when Addison's cell phone beeped again.

**_1 new message: Alex K._**

_You're a fucking goddess._

To which Addison typed in response.

**_1 new message: Addie_**

_You know where to find me.x_

* * *

**So did you enjoy it? I spoiled you with all of the Addisex deliciousness so now it's time to spoil me with reviews!**


	3. Sneaking Around

**Okay, so I didn't receive any reviews for the last chapter, so I don't know if you like it or if you're still interested in the story. But I'll continue. I think after this one I'll probably do 1 or 2 chapters and then it'll be finished. Enjoy!**

Addison and Alex were lying next to each other in Addison's hotel room, heavily breathing. After the M&M yesterday they had gone home, took a shower, and about an hour later Alex was already knocking on her door. It was 1 am now and all they had done was have sex.

"I probably should get going, I've got pre-rounds at 5." Alex sighed and rolled of the bed, gathering his clothes and preparing for his drive home.

"Well maybe, I was thinking, you could just stay over. I mean, I know that that wasn't part of our 'casual sex' plan, but I mean, it's pretty late and it's not safe to drive while you're that tired." Addison suggested.

Alex was visibly hesitating, "I don't know."

"We can have morning sex." Addison said, a smile growing on her face.

Alex dropped his clothes and jumped in the bed with Addison. He attacked her mouth one last time and then they went to their respective sides of the bed, both wishing they were laying in each other's arms.

* * *

When Alex woke up, he heard that Addison was already brushing her teeth.

"Hey, hey, hey, Montgomery, what happened to morning sex?", he protested.

"Since when can't you have sex after you brush your teeth?" Addison said while she was walking out of the bathroom in nothing but Alex's boxers.

"You've got a point." He said while Addison came to sit on top of him and they shared a passionate kiss. Alex was about to throw Addison on her back when they were interrupted by a knock on the door and the voice of Mark Sloan shouting; "Addison, I know you're in there. I was wondering if you might want to grab some breakfast together."

Addison's eyes grew big and whispered "Oh shit, oh shit!". She gestured Alex to go hide in the bathroom and he took his clothes with him. She threw her bathrobe on opened the door. "Mark, I've already had breakfast and I was about to hop in the shower so, go away."

"Well, maybe I can join you." He opted with his typical smile.

Alex had his ear pressed against the door to hear what he was saying to her. Although he could've just sat in the middle of the bathroom because the walls were pretty thin.

"No, Mark, come one. I'm gonna be late for work." He heard Addison say.

"Next time?"

"No, Mark, not next time, I'll talk to you later." Addison said and she pushed the door shut.

Alex stayed inside of the bathroom to wait until the coast was clear. Addison opened the door and hung her bathrobe on the hook on the door. "Shower with me?" she simply said and she got out of Alex's boxers. Alex, who had slept naked and was therefore still naked, stood up and had her pinned against the wall quickly.

* * *

Morning had gone really fast. Addison had left 5 minutes after Alex did, to not make everyone suspicious. He had seen her talking to Mark, who patted her ass more than needed, which made him furious. They had done a surgery together and both mom and baby lived. It was 1 pm now and he already saw all of his friends sitting around the table as he entered the cafeteria with his tray full of food.

"Hey Alex, haven't seen you all day." Meredith greeted him.

"Had a surgery with Dr. Montgomery and it ran a little longer than it was supposed to, but we saved them."

"I already had 3 surgeries this morning, kicked cardio's ass." Of course Cristina was the one to brag about how many surgeries she's had, but he was actually kind of jealous of her. If only he could do that many surgeries. But he would never leave Addison hanging. He was about to say something else when his cell phone beeped. He quickly grabbed it and clicked his message open.

**_1 new message: Addie_**

_You're lucky my dress doesn't show that much cleavage. Don't suck that hard, the hickey is painfully obvious.x_

Alex grinned at the screen when read his message, and the others noticed.

"What's up Evil Spawn? Tricked another nurse into sleeping with you? Or do you have a girlfriend?" Cristina asked, being for once interested in someone else's life.

"You know guys, he _is_ awfully absent these days." Izzie added. She always loved a good gossip.

Alex rolled his eyes and typed a reply.

**_1 new message: Alex K._**

_Your fault for being so hot._

And he quickly received the answer he was hoping for.

**_1 new message: Addie_**

_Blame me all you want, you know you can't get enough of me. OCR 3 is free. X_

As soon as Alex read that message, he shoved all his fries in his mouth as fast as he could and told his friends he had a patient he should see. And with that he was gone.

"He's so doing someone." Cristina said

"Seems like it, he's never home and we barely see him here." Izzie concluded.

"Pff if you guys are so interested in knowing who he's texting you should just steal his phone." It was the first time George said something during the conversation but he was right. They should look through his phone.

"You're a genius George." Izzie patted him on the head

"Guys, come on, shouldn't we respect his privacy?" Meredith tried to be reasonable but continued, "Oh who am I kidding? He has surgery in an hour, he leaves his cell in his locker."

And with that they were all gone.

**Please review :) **


	4. Is This The Real Life?

**Talk about a fast update :) Didn't proof read so it might contain mistakes :) Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews!**

It was about 20 minutes ago that Alex had found Addison in on call room number 3 and they were already getting dressed again.

"Talk about a quick fuck in an on-call room right?" Alex laughed. He pulled up his zipper and wrapped his arms around Addison. She murmured against his lips, "We should take place in a contest." Alex laughed again and lifted Addison who let out a slight giggle. He pinned her against the wall and they started kissing passionately. Her hands were pushing his face closer to hers and she had her legs wrapped around his waist. His hands were switching between her ass and her breasts, not knowing where to go first, and his knee was keeping her in the air. When they stopped to take a breath both of their pagers went off.

"Damn, it's Mrs. Brown, I'll check on her. Be prepared for surgery." Addison gave him a quick peck on the lips and for once she was the one to smack his butt as she flashed him a smile before she opened the door and got away. Alex went to the locker room to clear his pockets and eat a power bar before surgery. He was only halfway through his bar when Addison paged him 911. He practically ran out of the locker room and bumped into Meredith, who almost fell to the ground, and Alex screamed his apology but he kept on running.

* * *

Meredith had paged Cristina and Izzie 911 to the locker room and they were there within 5 minutes.

"What's the emergency?" Izzie asked, completely out of breath from the running she'd been doing.

"Alex had emergency surgery, we can check his phone now!" Meredith answered holding the phone in front of her.

"Shouldn't we wait for George?" Izzie asked.

"No,Bambi'll slow us down, besides he'll go all judgemental on our asses. Come on, I wanna see who's dumb enough to do Evil Spawn!" Cristina said, being her total self.

Izzie and Cristina gathered around Meredith, who sat in the middle. They were all giggling like high school girls, excitement rushing through their bodies.

"How the hell does this thing works?" Meredith asked, pushing the buttons angrily.

"Precious time, Mer. Give the thing to me." Cristina wanted to take the phone out of Meredith's hands but right then she'd found his inbox. Their mouths fell open as they scrolled through his messages.

**Addie**

_Blame me all you want, you know you can't get enough of me. OCR 3 is free. X_

**Addie**

_You're lucky my dress doesn't show that much cleavage. Don't suck that hard, the hickey is painfully obvious.x_

**Addie**

_You know where to find me.x_

**Addie**

_I bet you can't. Look for me at the M&M, I'll save you a seat. X_

**Addie**

_Maybe you can teach me your skills? OCR 5 x_

"Oh my God that's crazy hot! Who do you think Addie is? I mean she has to work here at the hospital because she was at the M&M and she obviously has access to the on-call room." Izzie stated.

"I'll bet it's Dr. Montgomery." Cristina said and Meredith and Izzie looked at her both not believing a word she said. "Oh come on, it's painfully obvious, he was sitting next to her at the M&M, she has access to the on-call rooms and not that many names can be shortened to Addie .."

Cristina was making a point, but both Izzie and Meredith protested. "No, it can't be, I know Alex isn't bad looking at all but he and Dr. Montgomery? He can't stand her plus she's so out of his league! She's like, like the epitome of sexiness." Izzie said.

Cristina laughed at Izzie's use of words when Meredith thought of something. "You guys, this doesn't prove anything.. He _does _hate her, he told us and Dr. Miller was sitting next to him at the M&M as well."

"What does Dr. Miller have to do with that?" Izzie asked

"Dr. Adrienne Miller?" Meredith answered.

"Way to ruin all the fun Mer. We're going to need to catch them." Cristina said with an evil grin on her face.

"Isn't there something more in the inbox? Maybe some more clues?" Izzie asked hopefully.

**Addie**

_OCR 2 x_

**Addie**

_I need you, STAT! OCR 5 x_

**Addie**

_God, let me know how I can return the favor. X_

Meredith read all the messages out loud.

"It doesn't go any further. He probably deleted them." She stated.

"I'm still thinking Addie's Addison." Cristina said.

"Cared to make it interesting?" Meredith was the one to say what they were all thinking. She put the phone back in its original place and the girls moved back a row to silently discuss when another group of interns made their way in to change.

"I'll bet you 50$ it's Addison." Cristina whispered.

"Sorry Cristina, 50$ it's Adrienne, he couldn't get Addison if he wanted to." Izzie smiled.

"I'm with Izzie, Cristina. 50$ it's Adrienne." She assembled all the money and kept it with her.

"This bet is going to make me rich." Cristina laughed but she abruptly stopped when she heard someone else enter the locker room. She peeked around the corner and saw that the other's had left and Alex had come in. He was visibly mad and slammed with the door of his locker. He mumbled something but the girls couldn't understand. They were about to announce their presence when they heard the voice of Addison, who was apparently following Alex into the locker room.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm _alone _in a locker room instead of treating patients. That's not exactly the definition of being okay." He answered.

They saw Addison turning around to lock the door and she came back to where Alex was standing. She wrapped her arms around him and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"I know this isn't part of our deal but, you kinda seem like you need it." She said and the girls' mouths were wide open at this point, Cristina silently cheering.

"We should make it part of the deal then." Alex said as he deepened the kiss and let one hand find its way to her ass. "Not here. On-call room number 2, five minutes." She said, giving him a quick peck on the lips. And with that she was gone.

**You like? Lemme know! (Yes I'm begging for reviews, look how a couple reviews got me to update faster) Love you!**


	5. Is This Just Fantasy?

**It's late here, and i should sleep but I wanted this up so you people could still read it before going to bed (gotta love time difference). Didn't proof read. Sorry! Thanks for the reviews! It's a little longer chapter than usual. - That's what reviews do to me :D Enjoy!**

**P.S. Don't I deserve extra points for the last 2 chapter titles?**

**Disclaimer: ...**

"Oh. My. God." Was all Izzie and Meredith managed to say. Alex had left 2 seconds after Addison did and there was no one else besides them in the locker room.

"Gimme my money." Cristina said, holding her hands out to receive.

"Wow. Wow, this is just. Wow." Izzie still couldn't believe what she heard.

"At least we now know it's Addison. " Meredith sighed and continued "What do you think she meant by deal?"

"Sex-deal of course, it's really no surprise Satan's that horny that she jumps her intern. So pathetic." Cristina said not realizing she offended Meredith as well, which earned her a dirty look.

"I think they're in love." Of course it was Izzie to make a beautiful love story out of this.

"Hmm, I don't know Iz." Meredith stood up, ready to go back to work.

"Oh come on, she came after him and she hugged him. I'm telling you, they're in love with each other." Izzie stoop up as well.

"I don't care, I just want my money." Cristina said, who was still sitting down on one of the benches.

"Yeah yeah, you'll get it. Joe's tonight?" Meredith asked even though she already knew the answer.

* * *

"Mmm Alex"

A moan slipped from Addison's mouth as Alex was kissing her upper body and making small circles with his tongue on her nipples. For once he didn't run off after they'd had sex and he laid next to her softly caressing her cheek after he was done with his 'tongue work'.

"Feeling better now?" Addison asked him.

"Always when I'm with you." He smiled at her and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. "Want to go to Joe's tonight? There's a party, practically the whole hospital will be there." He continued.

"Wow. That sounds like something I would never go to." Addison said. Of course she knew she would eventually cave. She hated to admit it but she would do anything for her intern. You might even say she was falling in love with him, although she would never ever admit that. Besides, Alex only wanted her body, not her.

"Please? I don't usually beg so you might as well take advantage of it. And uh, maybe we can go to your place and do what we do best after that?" He stepped with his fingers on her body while saying that and placed yet another gentle kiss on her lips.

"We are so exceeding the rules of our deal with this."

"If exceeding the rules means that I get to kiss you and hold you and just _be _with you, than I guess I don't mind breaking the rules." He cupped her face with one hand and rubbed her skin with his thumb.

"Are you saying.." Addison started, and her lips formed a smile.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Alex asked grabbing her hand.

"Yes, I'd like that." She leaned in and for once they didn't kiss roughly and passionately, it was a soft, loving, long lasting kiss that had both of them gasping for breath. They stared into each other's eyes and smiled.

"And yes to Joe's." Addison added. "But don't tell everyone right away."

"I'd never do anything to make you unhappy."

Addison kissed him again and rolled on top of him. This was something that should be celebrated with sex.

* * *

It was already past 10 pm when Alex entered Joe's together with Addison. They didn't hold hands and acted like they accidentally came in together. Addison whispered something in Alex's ear and went over to Mark, who was talking with Derek, and Alex came over to his friends.

"Beer, Joe." Alex ordered and sat on the stools at the bar. A lot of people where dancing, but he only had eye for one person in particular. Addison, who was already dancing with Mark, was wearing a lovely black dress that showed off, the biggest part of her long legs, a little cleavage and somehow it didn't look vulgar on her. Every guy in the room was staring at her and she enjoyed the male attention.

The song ended and she and Mark did a little twirl. She laughed and came over to the bar to order a martini. She turned around quickly as she heard Derek calling her name and her hair, that was in a ponytail almost hit Alex in the face.

"Addison, I'm surprised to see you here." Derek greeted Addison with a kiss on her cheek.

"To see me at the bar or to see me dancing?" She said smiling at him.

Derek laughed, "Both actually. Joe! Beer please." He took his beer and went over to Meredith. A new song started and Alex turned around to Addison, "Dr. Montgomery, would you like to dance with me?" He asked. The other interns and Derek heard and watched her saying yes and being guided to the dance floor. They saw her shaking her hips and seductively dancing against Alex. Everyone besides Izzie, Meredith and Cristina was looking at them open mouthed. All of the boys were jealous of Alex and also the girls couldn't believe their eyes.

"What the." Was the only thing Derek could bring out.

"Well, she's got quite the moves." George said awkwardly which earned him a slap on the back of his head from none other than Callie.

The song changed into a slow one and all the couples went onto the dance floor with their loved one. Addison wanted to walk back to the bar but Alex pulled her back on her arm and held her in the dance position. "You want to dance another dance with me Dr. Montgomery?"

"Sure."

Alex grabbed onto her hair and pulled out her hair band so her red hair fell over her shoulders.

"Always liked you better with your hair down."

Addison chuckled and pulled Alex closer. They were dancing like all the other couples but all the attention was drawn to them. It was like the others were watching a soap opera.

"They're all staring" Addison whispered.

"We're the hot topic." Alex whispered back.

"God, if only they knew." Addison leaned her head against Alex's and he moved his hand to her lower back. He actually wanted to put his hand on her ass but he figured that would've probably earned him a punch in the face by Mark or Derek.

The song ended and a couple of people went back to the bar including the interns and their partners, who were still keeping their eyes on Addison and Alex, who kept on dancing. It was another slow song and Addison had moved her chin from his shoulder. They were now gazing into each other eyes, her hands draped around his neck and his hands were still resting right above her ass, on her lower back.

"I kind of love the fact that everyone in this room is wishing to be me right about now." Alex said with a smirk on his face.

"Want to be a hero?" She asked

"What?"

"I give you permission to kiss me and then take me back to my hotel room. And you will be a hero for seducing the bitch, that is Addison Montgomery."

"You're not a bitch, and gladly."

He leaned in and gave Addison a long, passionate kiss. You could almost hear the multitude of gasps, the 'Holy mothers' and 'Do you see that?'s" that were filling the room as their tongues were dancing. She pulled back whispered "Take me home, now." In his ear and smirked at every guy he passed as she was leading him out.

**You love me don't you? Pleaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaase review! And be my hero! **


	6. (Pret)Ending

**Hello my lovely readers! May I present you the ****_last _****chapter of 1 New Message? Yes, this is the last one.. To be honest I did not really know how to go further with this story without going out of the lines of the plot. I really enjoyed writing this story and I want to thank you all one last time for reviewing! Enjoy!**

As soon as they arrived to the Archfield hotel Addison and Alex stumbled through the halls, laughing.

"Oh my God, did you see the looks on their faces?" Addison said while opening the door with her keycard.

"Every guy was jealous that I went home with the prettiest girl." He took her face in his hands and continued, "A girl that I'm happy to be calling, my girlfriend." They smiled against each other's lips and kissed long and softly. Addison let out a moan which was the queue for taking of their clothes and doing what they did best.

* * *

Meanwhile at the bar, everyone was looking at the door, processing what they'd just seen. Derek was the first one to break the silence, "Joe, I think it's time for something strong."

"Derek, since when do you care that Alex is sleeping with your _ex_-wife." Meredith stressed the ex.

"They're so cute together! Told you they were in love!" Izzie said and got suspicious looks from George, Callie, Mark and Derek.

"Makes me want to puke." Cristina said, being her total self.

"How did you guys even know? She didn't even tell me and I'm her closest friend!" Callie asked

"We may have accidentally on purpose read Alex's messages." Meredith confessed.

"Oh my God! That's so rude! And next time I'd appreciate it if you included me."

George remained quiet and Mark was the last to say something, "Wow, well I'm gonna call it a night."

"Don't you even dare walk in on them Mark" Derek called before Mark walked out of the door.

* * *

Addison and Alex had been awake for a long time but they just laid there in the bed. His body was spooning hers. When the alarm went off Alex turned himself around again and Addison checked her phone. 4 New messages and 3 missed phone calls. Mark had called her 2 times and Callie one time. She opened the messages.

**1 New message: Callie**

_Lots of explaining to do Montgomery. Lunch 2 pm, be there x_

**1 New message: Derek**

_You better start preparing your speech, Chief's not gonna be happy. And me neither, find me tomorrow._

**1 New message: Derek**

_Oh and don't tell Meredith I sent you this._

**1 New message: Mark**

_Can't not say that didn't hurt. I'll be leaving you alone Addison. Call me back pls xxx_

"Crap, it's gonna be a weird day." Addison expected Alex to answer something similar but when she looked over to his side she saw that he was still asleep.

"Alex, honey, wake up, you're going to be late." She shook his shoulder but he didn't respond. She started shaking his whole body but he didn't respond, she even placed a gentle kiss on his cheek and that earned her a moan which meant more "Yes, I'm alive" instead of "I'm coming."

Addison got up from the bed and pulled off her nightgown, calling, "Alex, I'm naked." He quickly turned around to check if it was really true, or if it was just a prank.

"Oh my God you really are! I thought you were playing me!" He jumped out of the bed and scooped her up, ready to shower together.

* * *

They came in the hospital together, hands intertwined. She placed a soft kiss on his lips before parting ways. She went to the attending's lounge and he went to the locker room, preparing for rounds. His entrance went not unnoticed by everyone and the other guys were hollering and high-fiving him. When he arrived at his locker he already saw Meredith, Izzie and Cristina changing into their scrubs, but they didn't say a word.

"So you're not going to ask me what that was about?" Alex decided to be the first one to talk.

"Are you guys together? Please tell me, come on, you guys are in love aren't you?" Izzie said.

"We _are _together. I'm close to loving her, don't know if she feels the same way." He answered.

"Well I'm happy for you, Alex." Meredith patted her friend on the shoulder and flashed him a genuine smile before heading to the nurse's station.

"If I didn't already knew I would be 100% surprised. Well done Evil Spawn." Cristina told him and raced after Meredith.

"I wish you two the best, Alex." Izzie said before heading out as well.

George came from the other side of the locker room. He heard everything but didn't bother to jump in. Before rushing to the nursing station he stopped by Alex and told him, "Don't tell Callie I said this but, uhm, congrats on dating McHot!"

Alex gave him a little smile before running to the nurse's station.

* * *

Addison thought she could finally get dressed in peace, after running into Callie while walking up to the attending's lounge. _Callie had dragged her into the on-call room and forced her to tell her the whole story. The angry look on her face changed into a big smile and Callie gave her blessing. _But she was wrong. When she opened the door none other than Mark Sloan and Derek Shepherd were waiting for her. It was rare to see them together, talking, but apparently her being with Alex was something they could bond over.

"Addison, what the hell was that about yesterday? And why didn't you call me back?" Mark told her as soon as she came in.

"Look I'm only gonna say this once, and you're not going to be happy with it and I'm not going answer all of your questions and go on and on about it." Addison had put all of her stuff down and took her scrubs out of her cabinet when she spoke, "Alex and I have been sleeping together for about 5 or 6 months and we both decided that we wanted it to be more than sex. So we are together."

"As of when?" Derek asked, staring right into her eyes.

Addison sighed, "Yesterday."

"Addison are you serious? Come on! You're together one day and your already throwing yourself at him in front of everyone? Are you out of your mind?" Mark exclaimed.

"I said I didn't want to go on and on about it. Now leave or turn around!"

"Why?" Mark said

"Because I'm sure as hell not going to change while you guys are watching."

"Addison, I've seen you naked a thousand times!" Mark exclaimed. Derek gave him a death glare and he corrected himself, "Well .. so to speak. It was more of –"

"Get out! Or turn around!" Addison cut them off. Derek left and Mark turned around, secretly watching her in the reflection of the mirror. He was Mark Sloan after all.

* * *

**1 New message: Addie**

_Told Derek and Mark, no worries. X_

**1 New message: Alex K.**

_Told the interns. And you were right, I AM a hero. Want to celebrate again? X_

**1 New message: Addie**

_You're my hero, OCR 3 is free x_

__**You like? Maybe the end seems weird for you, but I wanted to end in the style of my story .; with text messages :) Review one last time? **

**P.S I already have some new ideas flowing for a new fic, so stay tuned!**


End file.
